


Happy Anniversary [RokuShi Day]

by sweetcandy13



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, RokuShi Day 2019, RokuShi Fanchild, fanchild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcandy13/pseuds/sweetcandy13
Summary: Little Kokoro wants to make something special for her parents on their anniversary, but struggles along the way. Just then, her favorite uncle/babysitter comes to the rescue and between the both of them, plan a day for the pair.





	Happy Anniversary [RokuShi Day]

Kokoro saw he had fallen asleep and moved a bit closer to make sure. "Uncle Axel?" she waved her tiny hand in front of him and smiled when he lightly snored. She knew it was a good idea to play tag and hide-and-seek earlier to tire him out.

The eight year old girl made her way to his kitchen and looks around. She carefully pulls one of the chairs towards the counters and placed it beside it. She climbs up and looks through the cabinets. She finds the bag she recognized as flour and reached for it as she got on her tip-toes.

"Oh!" She almost lost balanced, dropping a bit of the flour on to the floor, so she made a mental note to clean up after she was done. She carefully got down from the chair and climbed one of the other ones and placed it on the table. She went ahead and grabbed everything else she needed, including the cookbook she had seen the recipe in. She wanted to practice making the pancakes before tomorrow, so she could surprise her parents with a nice breakfast for their anniversary.

She placed the book on the table and opened it to the page she recalled seeing it in. "Ah!" She saw the pictures of pancakes and read what she could make out in the book. There were some things she didn't understand, like what tablespoon or teaspoon meant. She did know about measuring cups from watching her mother cooking and baking and she knew to use the numbers on it for measurements. She also grabbed some spoons as she remembered that they were also used.

She just didn't know for what.

"Uhh..." Kokoro looked at the book to start. "In large bowl... s...s...s-sift?" She arched a brow but shrugged as she continued reading. "...flour, sugar ba...baking powder, ba-baking soda, and salt together." She nodded and looked at the ingredients that were listed. "That's a 1... and... 1/2? 1 and 2?" she questioned as she looked at the cup. She found the numbers that were on the recipe and smiled as she grabbed the flour bag and does her best to pour it into the measuring cup. She struggled a bit and dropped some on the table and some landed on her. She placed the bag down and grabbed the cup, dropping its contents into the mixing bowl. She looked in the book again.

"2 tbsp sugar?" She scratched her head for a moment as she thought about what that meant. She was unable to figure it out so instead she grabbed a spoon and dipped it in the sugar. She put two scoops in the mixing bowl and did the same thing for the other ingredients that had tablespoon or teaspoon beside it.

She turned back to the book. "Milk, eggs, and butter..." She smiled as she grabbed the carton of milk and poured it on the measuring cup. Once it was in the proper one, she poured it in the bowl and grabbed a wooden spoon she took from the drawers and started mixing the batter around. It swirled about, some of it splashing against her and on to the table as she did her best to mix. She reached for one of the eggs and did her best to crack it on the bowl just like her mom does. Some of the substance dripped on the table as she did her best to pour the rest in the bowl. She did the same with the other egg and then with a spoon scooped some butter up and dropped it in the bowl. She began mixing the batter, excited to see how it all came out in the end.

"I hope mommy and daddy like them."

Once she finished mixing she placed the spoon down and grabbed the bowl. She tried getting down from the chair, but it wobbled a bit and she cried out as the mixing bowl went flying from her hands and on to the floor, making a loud 'BAM' sound and she quickly got off the chair. "Oh no." She rushed to the mixing bowl but all its contents were now on the floor.

"What happened?! Kokoro?!" Axel came rushing into the kitchen. His eyes widened in shock at the sight of his kitchen table and floor. He saw the messy ravenette by the bowl, she looked sad. "What in the...? What happened here?"

Kokoro sniffed as she tried wiping a bit of flour from her cheek, only for some batter to get on it. "I wanted to practice making some pancakes for mommy and daddy for tomorrow. But I dropped the pancake stuff on the floor cause I almost fell off the chair."

"Oh sweetie," Axel walked over, being careful not to step on the mess and knelt beside the child that resembled Xion so much, but had some of Roxas's facial featured mixed in, like his eyes. "Why didn't you just ask for help?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I thought it would be better than the handmade cards I do every year," she told him.

Axel chuckled. "They love those cards," he assured her. He sighed as he looked around his kitchen. "Well then, how about we get this mess cleaned up and then I'll help you out with the pancakes, ok?"

Kokoro pouts a bit. "But... then it'll be you making the breakfast, not me."

The spiky-haired man ruffled her messy black hair. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with asking for help when we need it. Got it memorized?"

The small ravenette couldn't suppress the smile when he said his usual quote. She nodded. "Ok... But I get to actually help!"

"Heh. Of course," he assured. He straightened up. "Now, let's get this kitchen cleaned up, then we'll start on those pancakes and then you have to take a bath."

She stood up and wiped some of the flour off of her. "Ok!"

Axel kept his promise, he let Kokoro help him out with the cleaning, but still made sure to give her simple jobs that she could get done with too much of a struggle. After they cleaned the kitchen, he checked the recipe she had been following and he got everything they needed. He would pour the amount of ingredients they needed and explained to her about the measurements. He also explained the tablespoons and teaspoons as he showed her which one was which and let her pour it all into the mixing bowl. He brought out the mixer and held on to it with her as they mixed the batter.

After the griddle had been heated up, he helped Kokoro scoop a bit of the batter and carefully poured it on. She held on to the spatula as they both watched as bubbles began to form and he guided her hand to flip the pancake over. Once it was golden brown, Axel grabbed a plate and Kokoro removed it from the griddle and on to the plate. She clapped and lightly bounced.

"Yay! We did it!" she cheered.

"Heh. Yes we did. So, how does pancakes for lunch sound?"

"Yummy!"

**~Timeskip~**

"Mommy! Daddy!"

As always, Kokoro leaped into her mother's arms as soon as she walked through that door. She gave her a kiss on the side of the head. "Mm? Sweetie, you took a bath?"

"She got a little messy playing kitchen," Axel remarked.

"How messy can you get playing pretend?" Roxas asked with a chuckle. He also noticed a certain scent. "Do I smell pancakes?"

"You're imagining, Rox. I think you're just hungry."

Kokoro smiled at her uncle Axel, happy that he was keeping her secret.

"We can go out and eat," Xion suggested. "And afterwards, ice cream."

"Yay!" Kokoro loved the times they would go to the clock tower for ice cream.

Xion giggled. "Alright, let's go home and change. Axel, we'll meet you there or here?"

"I'll come over in a bit. Gotta clean up a bit first."

"Alright then. Thanks again for watching after her," Xion said with a sweet smile.

"Anything for my favorite niece."

Roxas arched a brow. "She's your only niece."

"For now," Axel said with a smirk.

Roxas and Xion blushed in embarrassment. "T-Time to go!" Xion held Kokoro by her hand and the three waved goodbye to Axel as they walked out of his apartment.

**~Next Day, Morning~**

She heard her phone and grabbed it. She made sure the volume of her alarm was loud enough for her to hear, but not too loud that it would had woke up her parents. She yawned as she stretched out before she forced her tired form off her comfortable bed. She went to her dresser and got changed and then headed over to the kitchen to get things ready. She looked at her phone and smiled as she saw the picture of Axel. She quietly made her way to open the door.

"You ready to surprise them?" he asked.

Kokoro nodded. They walked towards the kitchen and Axel placed a few bags on the table. "I brought some stuff so we can make them into shapes," he whispered.

"Ooh." Kokoro climbed one of the chairs and opened the bag to see what was inside. There was a flower, a square, a triangle, a star, and a heart. She smiled as she pointed at the heart one. "This one."

"I thought the same thing," he said with a smile. "Let's get started. Hopefully the scent won't wake them up earlier than planned."

"Then we better get started. Hehee."

Just as the day before, they worked together to cook the pancakes. Except this time they made them into the shape of a heart. After they finished they stacked them neatly on a plate, along with two forks and knives and placed them on a tray. Kokoro took out the carton of orange juice and afterwards some milk. After pouring, he placed the two glasses on the tray as well.

"Wait," Kokoro said as she got down and rushed to her room. When she returned she was holding a drawing and showed him. "What do you think?"

Axel looked at it and smiled. "Very cute family portrait. Awww, you included me."

Kokoro giggled. "Of course I did. You're the best uncle ever."

"Heh. I'm you're only uncle."

"Doesn't stop you from being the best!" She said as she hugged him and he hugged her back. They stayed that way for a moment before she looked over at the clock. "Oh! Mommy and daddy should be waking up soon. We better take this to them!"

Axel nodded and grabbed the tray, carefully they made their way over to the bedroom. Kokoro opened the door and saw her parents still asleep. She smiled as she rushed inside and jumped on the bed. "Happy anniversary!!" She yelled out, waking them both up.

"Huh? Kokoro?" Xion rubbed her eyes as she sat up, followed by a somewhat grumpy Roxas as he let out a yawn. They both took notice of the taller figure that made his way towards them. "Axel? What are you...?"

"A little breakfast for the couple." He carefully placed it on the bed for them. Roxas rubbed his eyes, forcing himself to wake up.

"This is so sweet," he said.

"You didn't have to do this," the older ravenette remarked.

Axel chuckled. "It was all this cutie's idea. She wanted to make something nice for you both."

"You guys always make me a nice breakfast for my birthday. So I wanted to return the favor. Of course, I couldn't have done it without uncle!" She offered them her drawing.

Roxas smiled as he gently took it. "This is so adorable. Thank you sweetheart." She moved to the other side of the bed and Roxas gave her a big hug and a kiss on her forehead. "You're the greatest gift we have ever received in this world... no, in all of the worlds!"

Kokoro smiled brightly. She went over and hugged her mother next, receiving a kiss on the cheek from her. "Thank you sweetie. Your father's right. I can't imagine our lives without you. You make it shine brighter than the stars."

The little ravenette blushed in embarrassment. "Aww! You're the ones that should be receiving compliments today! Not me!" She covered her face, making her parents laugh a bit at her shyness. She lowered her hands and jumped off the bed. "Uncle! I believe we have some dishes to clean!"

"I believe you're right! Come on, let's let your parents enjoy their breakfast.

"Actually, wait," Xion called out. "Kokoro sweetie, remember that gift I gave you?"

The smaller ravenette had a huge smile as she rushed out of the room. Roxas was confused as was Axel. "What's going on?" the red-haired man asked.

Xion pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, remember the past week I have been sick?"

Roxas nodded. "Are you ok? Did you go see the doctor?! Are you feeling sick again?!"

"Roxas, calm down," she said with a tender smile as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Breathe. Yes, I went to the doctor."

"And?"

A knock on the door. "I got it mommy!" Kokoro's voice from the other side.

"Come in," Xion called out.

Kokoro walked inside, wearing a shirt over her dress. She walked over to her father and stood before him, a smile on her sweet face. Roxas looked at what the shirt said and read it. "I'm being promoted to..." His eyes widened as he looked at Xion. "...big sister...?"

Axel couldn't believe his ears either. "What?! Really?!" he asked.

Xion nodded. "I'm pregnant..."

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" Kokoro chirped.

Roxas was stun by the news as he looked at his beloved wife. "I..." It took him a moment to gather his thoughts. When it finally settled, he couldn't hold back the large grin and he hugged Xion.

"Happy anniversary, Roxas," Xion said softly as she hugged him back.

Axel took the tray away and carefully placed it down by the windowsill. Kokoro leaped on the bed to hug her parents and Axel joined in the group hug as well.

After a long while with the group hug, Axel and Kokoro let Roxas and Xion have their breakfast as they went to clean up the dirty dishes. Roxas couldn't stop staring at the raven-haired woman beside him. The way her hair framed her face perfectly. Through the years she let it grow a bit, but he loved it. He loved everything about her.

"Roxas?"

"Mm? What?"

"You ok?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. Just... happy. That I met you, Shi."

She smiled. "I'm happy that I met you too. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> **It's short, simple, and late! DX But I felt bad that I didn't do anything for RokuShi Day. T^T I hope it was at least decent. Hope everyone had a wonderful RokuShi Day! Hopefully next year, I'll be able to make more content for them! I apologize for any grammar errors and for the sappy story. I'm a somewhat corny person XD**


End file.
